Yume
Yume Is a character from Lagios. She is one of the main protagonists and as of now is something of a neutral villain usually traveling alone and attack whoever and whatever she wants when she feels she needs to. Background Born of parents of two different species one human and the other from a race of a now extinct branch of Darkling whom had many human traits but had faces that resembled insects. Her parents were later executed after being found out as it was forbidden for one of them to love one of another species. At the age of 5 she found she had the ability to control and manipulate glass, It was at this time that She was thrown out of her own home by her own people due to her heritage and abilities. Due to her harsh past and being left alone so long she grew cold and ruthless using her glass skill to make deadly weapons which she has unsurpassed skill with and deadly accuracy, Able to kill an opponent in a single strike by hitting a vital spot. She has killed many and is very feared in the land but deep down is a good soul crying out so maybe she can be swayed back to the light. Appearance Yume is a tall woman with mid length black here with a wavy like style. One of her most notable features being her crimson red eyes. Even though she is over hundreds of years old she still looks like someone in their late teens to early twenties. She likes to mainly wear dark colored clothing such as black or dark blues. Power & Abilities Yume is very powerful noted by many of the characters that have come across her or heard about her. The fact that her very name itself strikes fear into many says a lot about how strong she is. Her preferred style of combat is using her unique power to control glass to form weapons with it of any kind she wishes or forming shapes of different things to shoot at enemies, Her glass can also double as defense as she is able to form walls or barriers with it to protect herself. In reality what she can create with her power is limitless. High Intellect:Due to having lived for so long and needing to fend for herself all those years she is very intelligent and is rarely ever surprised in battle or if she hears about something happening. A good example is when she crossed paths with Barbara and wasn`t fazed at all by the fact that she was undead and immortal only simply remarking that she may have been revived by some kind of black magic. Enhanced Speed:Yume is able to move very fast She is close to the likes of Opal in speed and even kept up with her pretty well in their battle. Most times when Yume moves she appears as a mere blur or just simply vanished from sight. Combined with her high skill in combat this makes her a very deadly opponent,She was able to avoid one of Nala`s most powerful and fastest attacks the Celestia`s Arrow although she was grazed by it slightly. Enhanced Strength:It has been noted several times by Nala that Yume`s striking force is very high. In her first battle with Nala Yume was easily able to shatter Nala`s rapier just by putting a bit of pressure down on it when they clashed and she was also able to nearly remove Nala`s arm when she struck with Nala only able to avoid such a happening due to nimbly avoiding the brunt of the strike. Even after some years passed and Nala improved in strength she still noted Yume`s strength was high and still had trouble fending her off. Poison and extreme temperature Immunity:Yume due to her fathers blood flowing in her and it being a trait of his species is naturally immune to heat, cold and poison and cannot be affected by either agent no matter how powerful. Glass Manipulation:Yume`s favored form of combat her glass ability was passed to her genetically from her mother Sara.The glass is highly durable and is as hard as steel. Yume can create anything her mind thinks of in the form of glass with use of varying amounts of energy to create them, The larger the creation the more energy she uses up. Due to that she prefers to mainly craft weapons from it for use in battle with her favored forms being that of swords. Glass Shard:Yume`s most used ability and preferred way to start a battle. She makes a bunch of pieces of glass appear around her and lunches them at the opponent. Since the glass is in the shape of broken pieces of glass the sharp and jagged pieces can cause much damage if they all manage to hit. The size of the shards varies and she can make them either large or small depending on how much she puts into the attack. She has also recently devised a new way of using it by showing the ability to stop the pieces mid flight around the opponent and cause the pieces to shatter apart affectively creating a shrapnel trap based attack. Dread Sphere:Yume`s more higher leveled attack she causes glass pieces of all different shapes and sizes to surround the victim creating a sphere shape around them giving them virtually no way to get out of it she then makes all the glass pieces slash and pierce the opponent all at once from all directions. Warp Mirror:Yume uses a single piece of glass which she can then use to transport her entire body into and use it to instantly get to another location. Where ever she places the piece of glass she can go to that spot. However this ability does not come without it`s limits. Yume cannot transport herself in any of her other glass she has to create a piece specifically for this technique. Five Sinking Stakes:Yume creates five stakes made of glass around her which she then launches down on her opponent piercing and pinning them down. Triple Supremacy:This attack is only usable when Yume uses a spear. She first stabs the opponent,then with the end of her spear knocks them slightly into the air and finally twirls her spear and stabs them one final time with greater force than the first usually enough to send them flying a good distance away. Glass Arrow Barrage:Yume creates several arrows of glass and launches them at the opponent. This attack is executed in a similar manner to her Glass Shard ability however this one is a bit stronger. Gallery Yume sprite.png|Sprite art of Yume. Yume Catching arrow.jpg|Artwork of Yume catching an arrow with her bare hand. Yume .jpg|Yume at the age of 5. Yume new sprite.png|Sprite art of Yume. Yume pony.png|A drawing of Yume ponified performing Glass Shard. D0c70078-1be1-433a-b75a-bf9e815883f8(1).png|Black & white art of Yume sitting on a roof. Yume colored.png|Art of Yume sitting on a roof colored. Category:Lagios Characters Category:Characters by Naglfar94 Category:Female Characters